PS337
|title_ro=Epilogue |image=PS337.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=337 |location= 's accommodations Professor Oak's Laboratory |prev_round=The Final Battle IX |next_round=Stagestruck Starly }} Epilogue or Might as Well (Japanese: or いっそ全員で) is the 337th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and last round in the . Plot wakes up and finds himself in the 's accommodations, fully rested and unaware of the time. He begins relieving himself over the balcony of his room, but is interrupted by an annoyed and the rest of the Pokédex holders. and Todd Snap explain that Emerald had slept throughout the day until sunset. Emerald is greeted by his and , but wonders where his other four Pokémon are. , Gold, and Crystal reveal that Emerald's other team members have become friends with his seniors' Pokémon. Emerald looks outside and sees his getting along with Red's Snor, his getting along with Crystal's, and his and with Gold's Sudobo and Tibo. As he fixes his hair, the Frontier Brains enter the room, with thanking Emerald for his help and awarding him with the Ability Symbol, to the boy's confusion. Anabel admits that, despite Guile Hideout's mind control over her, she was still aware of what happened and saw that Emerald followed all the rules of the when facing her and , thereby officiating the fight that ensued between the two of them. Emerald and Todd suddenly realize that with the given date, Emerald has only one day to complete his challenge of collecting all seven Frontier Symbols within a week's time, and beg to allow Emerald to fight him. The injured Tucker is willing to do so, but points out that his facility requires the Symbol to be fought for under a tournament setting. To everyone's surprise, Red proposes that the ten Pokédex holders duke it out in a tournament themselves, thinking that it would be fun. An enamored Scott makes his sudden appearance, strongly agreeing with the idea and pointing out that Tucker is in no shape to battle anyway. Gold, however, realizes that Scott is merely trying to cash in on the opportunity of a celebrity tournament; an accusation that Scott doesn't deny. Ranting that Scott's stipulation of leaving one of 's wishes made their mission all the more difficult, Gold demands to know what Scott will wish from Jirachi. Scott timidly reveals that he's already made his wish. notices Jirachi floating in the sky ahead, already preparing to enter its thousand-year sleep. Sapphire uses her powerful eyesight to read the text and write it down. She hands it to , who reveals what Scott wished for. Scott wished for many visitors to come to the Battle Frontier, with over a hundred thousand on the opening day if possible. At that moment, four ships hailing from four regions arrive. These are the known characters seen travelling amidst the crowd on each ship: * Riley and a , on S.S. Spiral from Sinnoh. * Gabby and Ty, Trick Master, Brigette, Lanette, the blind boy, and Jack, on S.S. Tidal from Hoenn. * DJ Mary and her , Hirō, the Day-Care Couple, Professor Elm, Joey, Kurt, and Maizie, on S.S. Aqua from Johto. * Green's parents, Bill, Celio, Baoba, A and her , Lorelei, and Ultima, on Seagallop from Kanto. As Jirachi wraps itself in a cocoon, Emerald bids farewell to it, thanking it for helping him fulfill his wish to have friends, while his seniors discuss the upcoming tournament between them. One month later, Crystal helps at his laboratory. Crystal reveals that the tournament they had caused quite a stir, but points out how she lost in the first round against Green. She shows Oak a photograph of the ten of them together, and the professor is intrigued by the high quality of the picture. Musing, he asks Crystal to put him in touch with Todd, inviting the young man to help him with on a distant island inhabited only by Pokémon, which Todd gladly and excitedly accepts. Oak happily remarks that yet another crisis has been resolved, but Crystal is momentarily unsure as she recalls a flashback where she confronted Archie before he vanished. In the flashback, Crystal demands that Archie reveal where he got his armor, but the villain disappears before he could reveal the truth. Oak breaks Crystal's train of thought, concerned, but Crystal dismisses his query. Oak requests Crystal to send a message to his senior, Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region, to come to Kanto for a final check of the ten Pokédexes. The chapter and arc ends with a final shot of the ten Pokédexes, along with a full set of the Frontier Symbols and the photo of all ten Pokédex holders. Major events * Scott takes 's last wish and invites various people to the . * All ten Pokédex holders battle in a competition together at the Battle Dome. * receives the Ability and Tactics Symbols. * Professor Oak hires Todd Snap to take pictures on an island inhabited only by Pokémon. * Jirachi returns to its thousand-year slumber. Debuts * Riley Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * * * * Professor Elm * Lorelei * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Archie (flashback) * Todd Snap * Scott * Celio * Ultima/ * Joey/ * Day-Care Couple * Riley * Brigette * Lanette * Kurt * Maizie * Wilton * Baoba * Mr. Fuji * Trick Master/ * DJ Mary * Hirō * Gabby and Ty/ * Blind boy * A * Green's parents * Jack Pokémon * (Saur; 's; photo) * (Pika; 's; photo) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Vee; 's) * ( ; photo) * (Blasty; 's; photo) * (Ditty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's; photo) * (Exbo/ ; 's; photo) * (Sudobo/ ; 's) * (Tibo/ ; 's) * ( 's; ×20) * (Pibu; 's) * ( ; photo) * (Chumee; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's; photo) * (Mymee; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's; photo) * (Chic/ ; 's; photo) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * (A's) * ( ) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the 's accommodations. In other languages (Mainland China) |ko=Epilogue |vi = Epilogue - Cuộc sống tiếp diễn }} de:Kapitel 337 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS337 it:LGA337 zh:PS337